Love Like a Bomb
by Dressa
Summary: James Potter pôde concluir que aproveitar sua significante existência baseado em clichês era a melhor filosofia que ele podia acatar. 'James e Lily.


* * *

**Love ****Like**** A Bomb**

* * *

_I'm seeing _

_A whole other world in my mind _

_Girl, I'm feeling _

_I'm breathing in love all the time _

Depois de uma longa reflexão, pontuada por pensamentos nostálgicos, amigos bêbados, mães berrantes, sentimentos embaralhados e guerras de travesseiros, James Potter pôde concluir que aproveitar sua significante existência baseado em clichês era a melhor filosofia que ele podia acatar.

Principalmente no que tocava o brilhante assunto do amor.

_You turn me on _

_Your love's like a bomb _

_You're blowing my mind _

_You turn me on _

_Your love's like a bomb _

_You're blowing my mind _

A visão míope daqueles que não participavam ativamente do desenvolver épico do amor de James Potter e Lily Evans pode acreditar que eles eram prova viva do clássico amor e ódio, água e óleo, a Megera Domada reencarnada. Criativo, huh?

- Só porque eu te achava um babaca de carta maior aos quinze anos. – sorria Lily, nas oportunas ocasiões que o recém-formado casal de namorados desfrutava de um momento de ócio constante e resultante no assunto "como tudo aconteceu".

- E me deu o maior sermão da minha vida na frente de toda a escola, não se esqueça disso. – adicionou James, brincando com uma mecha do cabelo da garota.

- Mas não é motivo para essa opinião geral de que eu sou uma desvairada histérica maníaca por regras e líder da sociedade secreta de "Eu Odeio James Potter"!

- Não é como se você fosse parar qualquer pessoa que pensasse isso e dissesse "Olha, não foi bem assim que aconteceu...".

- E por que não? – Lily ergueu o corpo, sentando-se no sofá e saindo do conforto do colo de James.

- Porque, venhamos e convenhamos, Lil, a versão do mundo é bem mais emocionante do que a real.

Lily mordeu o lábio inferior, adoravelmente contrariada de acordo com a opinião estupidamente apaixonada de James.

- Bom, sim. – ela se rendeu. – Mas nosso primeiro beijo não foi tão chato assim, foi? – e caiu na gargalhada, jogando-se deitada nas pernas do namorado novamente.

- Definitivamente, _não_!

Lily abriu seus olhos e encarou o rapaz, uma visão inferior para superior. James tinha um queixo realmente bonito; quadrado, másculo e sempre bem barbeado. Lábios desenhados, não cheios, mas rosados. Um nariz afilado, um pouco mais longo do que o usual, deve-se admitir. Olhos da mais enigmática das cores, perdida no misto entre o castanho e o verde, o mel e o cinza, emoldurados por cílios longuíssimos e negros, escondidos pelos charmosos óculos de aro redondo.

- Estava chovendo, não estava? – Lily sussurrou, entorpecida enquanto o admirava.

- Eu diria que o mundo estava caindo ao nosso redor. Mas não era como se a gente estivesse se importando muito, sabe... – James comentou, maroto.

- Eu estava! O maior resfriado da minha vida aconteceu depois daquela noite.

- Vai dizer que não valeu a pena? – ele lhe mostrou a língua, brincalhão.

- Hmmm... não sei, não, James. Eu nem me lembro mais como foi...

- E se a gente fizesse um _replay_?

Lily apenas piscou um olho e riu, jogando os cabelos para trás.

_Am I reaching the world that I want deep inside?_

_Girl, I mean it _

_You hold the key to the shrine _

Era primavera, o comecinho. Poucas flores à vista, muitos brotos ainda a desabrochar. Mas, surpreendentemente, havia girassóis. Muitos girassóis. Grandes, pequenos, médios, amarelos e chamativos.

Era um campo inteiro deles, repleto deles. Entre colinas verdes, bem cuidadas, arejadas e solitárias. Girassóis, aos montes.

O sol brilhava, aquecia mornamente, quase abraço de mãe. Iluminava com força, com determinação, atrapalhava ainda mais os olhos míopes de James Potter. Fazia-o estender a mão grande à frente do rosto, protegendo-se. Onde estava? Franzia a testa, vasculhava sua memória, sentia uma gota de suor descer pelas costas torneadas, amaldiçoava as cores escuras de suas vestes.

E então nada mais fez sentido. Nada mais precisava, realmente, de um sentido.

Havia apenas ela. Havia apenas Lily Evans, seus pés delicados calçados em sapatos de boneca, a correr entre as grandes, bonitas e desajeitadas flores. Um lírio perdido entre os girassóis. O vestido leve, rosa claríssimo, seda finíssima, a delinear suas formas de ninfa e desenhá-la na mais bela das paisagens. O chapéu de aba longa, protetor de suas sardas charmosas, a segurar os fios acobreados, a impedi-los de sentir o vento fresco correr livremente por entre as madeixas.

Havia apenas o sorriso pleno, leve, sincero da mulher que James amava. Estampado em seu rosto angelical, aproximando-se enquanto ela corria o mais rápido que podia, embora os segundos passassem-se como anos para o rapaz. Câmera lenta, como um sonho.

_Como um sonho._

- Alguém aí viu minha gravata? – berrou Sirius, em algum lugar muito próximo.

_'Cause you turn me on _

_Your love's like a bomb _

_You're blowing my mind _

_You turn me on _

_Your__ love's __like__ a __bomb_

A maioria dos turistas, ricaços tropicais desesperados para torrar seu vasto dinheiro em simplicidades locais, acha a neve o presente mais precioso e surpreendentemente belo dos favorecidos pelo clima temperado.

James Potter apenas achava que aquela substância branca, gélida e inconveniente era inspiradora do mais profundo _asco_.

- Lily, _não_. – ele aborreceu-se pela insistência da moça. Emburrou-se como um garotinho de sete anos que foi proibido de comer sobremesa e cruzou os braços. – Eu _me recuso_.

- Aah, James, qual o grande problema? É só um pouco de neve! – Lily exasperou-se, batendo nervosamente o pé no chão. Os flocos levantaram-se com seu movimento, alcançando a barra da calça do rapaz e lhe enviando um desagradável arrepio.

- É nojento. – ele murmurou, sentindo um calor bem-vindo aquecer suas bochechas frígidas.

Lily encarou-o espantada, a boca vermelha e brilhante de _gloss_ aberta num ângulo esquisito. Caminhou dois passos para trás, saindo da proteção do teto de pedra escura e oferecendo a si mesma à neve que caía em flocos únicos. Ela ergueu uma única sobrancelha clara - enchendo o namorado de inveja por essa capacidade, deve-se frisar – e cruzou os braços, planos maquiavélicos tramando-se no centro de sua mente ruiva.

- Você consegue ser mais mulherzinha do que eu, James Potter. – Lily declarou, solenemente, antes de cair na gargalhada.

- Eeeeei! – James exclamou, indignado. – Não sou não! Eu só me recuso a parecer um palhaço na frente de toda a escola, girando como um tonto na tempestade da nojenta dessa neve, com noventa por cento de chances de conseguir um tremendo resfriado!

- Tipo você está fazendo agora?

James pareceu perder a pose ao encontrar flocos brancos perdidos na sua cabeleira negra, abaixando os braços que erguera no ardor de sua argumentação. Lily riu mais ainda de sua aparência desconcertada.

- Vem cá. – ela disse, entrelaçando seus dedos e puxando o rapaz para os montes brancos e gélidos. – Vou te ensinar a fazer anjos de neve.

De mãos unidas com a única garota que James Potter pôde verdadeiramente dizer que o fascinou, ele se jogou numa montanha pálida de neve e se remexeu incomodamente. Foi a figura mais caótica e deturpada que Lily já vira, de acordo com ela mesma.

- Você não tem talento para brincadeiras de infância. – Lily atestou, após a sétima tentativa falha e obrigada de construir um boneco de neve. Ela viu a cabeça de Harry cair em pedaços enquanto sentava-se num banco próximo, da mesma forma que vira as de Danny, Dougie, Tom, Billie, Mark e John.

- Esse último não ficou tão ruim, Lils. Você tem que admitir. – James falou, aproximando-se e tirando os flocos de neve de seus braços.

- Harry bateu seu recorde, fato. Agüentou árduos trinta e um segundos antes de despedaçar-se sem deixar vestígios. – a garota comentou, num tom trágico.

- Um resistente homem de neve, forte, corajoso e determinado. Um Gryffindor verdadeiro. Ainda terei um filho chamado Harry, você vai ver só. – James riu abertamente, inspirando a melhor das gargalhadas de Lily Evans.

Eles ficaram em silêncio por alguns instantes, os dedos entrelaçados sobre o banco duro. Lily parecia distante, subitamente pensativa. James de vez em quando se perguntava se a namorada por acaso não sofria de bipolaridade; essas oscilações de humor eram relativamente perigosas e demasiadamente imprevisíveis.

- Ei, Lils. – James falou, após vários minutos de silêncio. Sorria internamente. – O que é aquilo no chão?

- Han? – ela despertou de seu torpor, virando a cabeça bruscamente na direção em que ele apontava. – Do que você... ooown! James!

O garoto apenas observava com atenção as reações que aconteciam defronte seus olhos. O entorpecimento que envolvia a ruiva segundos atrás se dissipou quase que num flash, para dar lugar a um _slow-motion_ digno do Oscar de Fotografia que Lily tanto divagava com paixão (_Realmente, é uma pena que você seja sangue puro, James; você perdeu a maior das maravilhas dos trouxas: o cinema!_).

Os lábios cheios, encarnados como os lisos cabelos da dona, contorceram-se numa expressão surpresa e então num sorriso bobo, tocado; ela mordia o lábio inferior, como se estivesse se segurando. Os olhos de Lily, de um verde único, incomparável mesmo às preciosas esmeraldas ou às perigosas florestas, brilhavam intensamente, os cílios trêmulos. A mão direita posicionada levemente sobre a boca completava a feição de emoção.

Desajeitado mas cuidadoso, James traçara na neve pura – embora repugnante - com seus tênis gigantescos: _J.P.__, a forma de um coração, __L.E._

As luvas roxas que calçavam as mãos de Lily impediram que o rapaz sentisse a plenitude de sua textura macia característica, correndo pelos seus braços, trilhando arrepios. Os dedos dela entrelaçavam-se nos fios negros, quase trevosos, dos cabelos rebeldes de James; acarinhavam seu couro cabeludo, mergulhavam seu coração numa paz inabalável, entorpeciam-no com uma intensa sensação de eternidade.

Ela sempre sorria quando conseguia arrancar um suspiro derrotado do rapaz. Lily conhecia seu poder e o quanto era capaz de exercê-lo. A garota puxou James pelos cabelos e tocou delicadamente seus lábios, roxos e rachados pelo frio, num beijo simples e cálido. Morno, carinhoso, delicado.

- Bem que esse seu calor podia me aquecer até o fim do inverno. – James murmurou entre seus lábios colados, sorrindo maroto.

- Só até o fim do inverno?

_You're blowing my mind _

_Blowing my mind_

_Blowing my mind_

_Blowing my mind_

_She's blowing my mind_

Eles estavam juntos. É, novamente. Só que dessa vez eles caminhavam de mãos dadas por uma praia deserta, os pés descalços sentindo a textura áspera da areia fina, o vento forte a perturbar as ondas, a clássica lua cheia a brilhar num céu pontilhado, um blábláblá romântico e displicente para os pobres cabelos arrancados da Sra. Evans _(São __3:51__, onde a __Lily__ se enfiou? Alfred, nossa filha desapareceu! Alfred!)_.

As vontades súbitas, os desejos fora de hora e o senso de humor desmedido eram tão típicos de Lily Evans que James agradecia por sua capacidade extraordinária de ainda surpreendê-lo. Ele encontrava-se boquiaberto, observando-a desenlaçar seus dedos finos de sua mão quente e rir abertamente; seus dentes eram perfeitos, como boa filha de dentista, embora seu sorriso tivesse um quê de diferença. Afinava seu rosto sardento, franzia seu nariz delicado, desaparecia com seus olhos esmeraldinos, reduzidos a frestas.

Lily corria pela praia, saltitava despreocupada e James imaginava se ela não se agoniava com os grãos de areia arranhando suas panturrilhas quando carregados pelo vento forte. Os braços estendidos, o corpo a dançar, olhos fechados, paz para encontrar. O vestido branco tremulava, a renda inocente seduzia na visão que a garota se transformava.

Ela se jogou nas ondas do mar, ressurgindo na espuma alisando os rubros cabelos. Pulava, brincava, espirrava a água para os lados. Apreciava o brilho da lua, refletia com os olhos perdidos. Corria para a areia, tremendo de frio, mas com um sorriso cálido, cândido, infantil, e trazia o namorado para junto dela, em sua brincadeira feliz com as ondas ferozes. Bagunçava seus cabelos, roubava seus óculos, empurrava-o contra as ondas que quebravam.

Os braços se entrelaçaram acolhedores, protetores, amigos e amantes. Os olhares se encontraram, por um instante curto e significativo. Atraente, ímã para metal, positivo para negativo, James para Lily.

E o maior clichê do mundo, embora o mais verdadeiro e puro, é terminar uma história com um simples: _"Eu te amo."_

_Yeah, I'm seeing_

_A whole '__nother__ world in my mind_

_Girl, I'm feeling_

_That we've been in love all the time_

_Yeah, __I'm __seeing._

* * *

**Nota da ****Dressa:** Tipassim, eu sou _muito_ esquisita. _Love __Like__ a __Bomb_ é uma droga viciante divulgada pelo _Oasis_ pelo mundo afora. Hora do Oscar de hoje vai para a Clah, que betou a fic e ao Noel Gallagher, por existir! _Thankyouverymuch_! 


End file.
